


The Spark Of The Magician

by classic_phan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi are Separate People, Fluff, Ghosts, Inspector!Shinichi, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, Shinigami!Conan, SofA 2020, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, magician!Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan
Summary: Shinichi didn't think there was anything wrong with always having a dove near you; the other was a magician after all. It made sense. What didn't make sense was how the others couldn't see it.(In a world where you cannot see other people's daemon, more commonly called asghosts, Shinichi and Kaito find that they can see each others.)
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	The Spark Of The Magician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myvividreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/gifts).



> OOF another year another SofAE exchange. Hello Giftee, hope youre doing well and this puts a smile on your face during these hard times! I tried to incorporate most of the things you asked for so I hope this goes well. 
> 
> _A bit about the AU_  
>  I've tried to incorporate both Mythical Creatures and Urban Fantasy. Most people have these external physical extension of a person's inner self that usually take the form of animals (i.e. Daemon) but here they can manifest as animals or humans or other mythical creatures. I also gave them the name 'Ghosts' here since in this AU they cannot be seen by any human other than who they belong to.  
> Shinichi has a Shinigami!Conan while Kaito has a Dove.
> 
> Not everyone has a Daemon, some have magic and all (so yayy urban fantasy)
> 
> I'll be explaining it through the fic as well so enjoy!!
> 
> Have been writing Haikus these days so yeet here is one based on this fic.  
> “Unknown this might be,  
> belongingness resides here  
> right here in your arms”

The first time Shinichi notices _him_ is when he's out with Conan. 

Shinichi has the innate ability to always pay attention to his surroundings -something he has had since he started thinking about becoming a detective and met Conan; so essentially _kindergarten_. 

It wasn't difficult to pick the guy out from the crowd. He stood out in a way very few people did, as if he was used to all the attention on him. Or maybe it was the dove making a nest of his hair.

Probably that.

The guy must be _Kuroba Kaito_ Shinichi realises, the guy Hakuba was frenemies with and the best friend/childhood friend of his girlfriend Nakamori Aoko. A famous magician and incorrigible annoyance (all according to Hakuba).

Shinichi started to move towards the duo, his hands up in the air to call them out when a blood curdling scream erupted from behind him. Immediately he turned towards the scream, rushing to check the man who was now lying on the floor. 

Conan stood straight by his side now, his small stature peering down at the man. He shook his head and Shinichi signed. There will be no need to call the ambulance, it seems.

Shinichi stood up, letting the people beside them know that the man had passed away. He looked at where Hakuba was now, the detective on the phone, as he signaled to let the other know. Shinichi exhaled, surveying the area as he eyed the other people on the table. All three of them were staring at the body with varying levels of shock, the only woman out of the three crying out as the one on her left consoled her. The inspector looked over the table, the half finished plates and glasses.

Hakuba came over then, announcing that he had called for the police and had asked the staff to not let anyone out. Shinichi nodded at him, discussing the state of the body. The bitter smell of almonds made it clear the death was caused due to cyanide poisoning, but the question remained. How did the culprit feed him the same in such an environment when the victim was surrounded by his friends and the restaurant staff. As Shinichi pondered over the question, a small noise made him look around.

Shinichi turned his head towards the seat where Kuroba was sitting, the small gasp standing out over the commotion. The magician’s eyes kept shifting from him to the ground beside him where the corpse was with Conan now crouching besides it.

Shinichi shrugged, thinking the other was just shocked over the dead body and didn't know who he was. He turned towards the three people who had been sitting beside the victim; Shinichi had to solve this case first before introducing himself to the other. .

"Kudou Shinichi, Inspector" he introduced, showing his badge to the others. "I need to ask you all a few questions."

The suspects introduced themselves nervously, their gaze flitting between them and their friend. Hakuba joined him for the questioning, taking notes in his notepad. He quickly asked them for their relation with the victim, any grudges and the like.

Shinichi listened quietly, asking the few questions he had before moving towards the body. He talked to Tanaka, the head of the forensic team, before looking at Conan. 

The four friends were college friends and were part of the same club. The victim was the president of the said club and had been dating Iino Mikota, one of the three suspects. The other two were Kageru Takatin and Mitsumoto Ikero. Both had been close to the victim and seemed to be on good terms as well.

Shinichi knew who had done it, could see the man fluttering inside his mind as guilt, relief and anger clouded his mind. A small glance at Conan confirmed that he was correct as his daemon continued glaring holes at the other.

"Conan," Shinichi thought, knowing the other could hear his thoughts when they were so close, "It's that guy, I'm sure. Now, we need to find the evidence first."

"Nichi, you should talk to the waiters," Conan replied, pointing towards the two waiters whispering to each other. 

Shinichi glanced at Hakuba, who was still asking them if they had any idea on why someone would do this. He could see that the others were about to throw their friends under the bus soon, hurling insults and what were supposed to be long forgotten fights and secrets. Shinichi moved towards the staff, knowing the other detective could handle it.

As he started talking to them, Shinichi couldn't help but feel someone staring at him. It was subtle, like the person didn't know that they were even doing it, so lost in their own thoughts that their eyes latched onto something as their mind moved in different directions. Shinichi turned towards the person, surprised to see it was Kuroba. As he looked at him, Shinichi could pinpoint the moment the other snapped out of his thoughts and realised what he was doing. Shinichi let out a laugh as the dove he had pecked him in the forehead-as if admonishing him for getting caught staring at someone- and Kuroba scowled at the dove before staring wide-eyed at him.

Shinichi smiled at the other, bowing his head a little before going back to his conversation with the waiters. Conan snickered a bit as the waiters politely ignored what had just happened and Shinichi felt a light blush coat his cheeks. Conan laughed out loud as he saw the color spreading to his ears and Shinichi glared at the _ghost_ out of the corner of his eyes. 

"So, are you sure _that_ person was the one who dropped his handkerchief on the ground?" He asked, getting back on track, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, I'm sure," Inomoto-san, the waiter who had been serving the table next to the victims said. "I had offered to pick it up but he kind of panicked and said not to touch it. I thought it had been weird at first but then he said it meant a lot to him so I let it go. Maybe it was a present from a loved one?" Shinichi nodded, filling the gaps in the information.

Shinichi smirked as the pieces settled down, the picture perfect and ready. He moved towards the suspects, gathering them together along with Hakuba who was now talking to Tanaka.

"I know who killed the victim." Shinichi paused, ever dramatic as Conan signed.

As all of them stared at the other, Shinichi started his deduction. “A look at his thumb shows that the victim had a habit of biting his nails, a habit which might make him chew on other objects as well. Like people chew on their pencil and such, when bored, the victim started slowly chewing on his straw which you can see,” Shinichi pointed at the empty cup with the straw having a small biting mark. “The culprit knew about the victim’s habit; having known the man for so long. The culprit and the victim had gotten the same drink, so it wasn't difficult for the person to exchange it after he had finished his drink and the victim wasn't looking at it. The victim’s drink was placed right next to it, so it would be easy for you to do it. The only person who could have done it without being noticed was the person who was sitting on his right. The culprit put cyanide on the straw which he ended up chewing on even after his drink was finished."

"It can’t be anyone other than you, Kageru Takatin-san," Shinichi smirked, Kageru’s mind exploding with shades of red and black. 

“But Kudou-kun, why would he put the poison after he finished his drink? The culprit must have had various chances before that as well?” Hakuba asked.

“Iino-san, didn’t you tell me that the victim and Kageru-san had been to the washroom a few minutes before the murder?” Shinichi looked at her, grinning as she nodded. 

“Then I presume something happened then, am I right?” He asked Kageru-san, who was looking more troubled as he continued. The other waiter had already seen the man looking angry as he had left the washroom earlier.

"Where's the proof? You can’t say all that without any proof,” the other shouted. 

"Can I borrow your handkerchief, Kageru-san. I’m sure you didn’t get the chance to wash off the poison yet." Shinchi smirked, raising his left eyebrow.

The others face crumpled, knowing that the Inspector had caught onto him. Kageru-san slowly slid to the floor, his back against the wall and he hung his head.

"Why? I thought you two were best friends" Iino-san cried out, moving away from the other.

"I thought that too. But he had to ruin it all." A few tears slipped out, "My parents both have daemons but I didn't. They used to worry that I didn't have one at all, our family made a big deal out of it. So I had to make one up when I was young. They believed me, since I was usually sick, they thought so was my daemon which is why theirs couldn’t see it.”

“H-he was the only person I ever told the truth to, you know? I trusted him with all my heart yet he- he went and told my parents about it. They were obviously angry and threw me out and haven't talked to me in months. When I asked him why, he just said that he thought it would be better for me? That he had done it for me," He sobbed, his tone rising at the end. He took deep breaths as he stared at his hands.

"I was ready to forgive him, I really was. Maybe-” The other whispered. “Maybe he really wanted to help me. But he laughed. Can you believe that? He laughed when I said how my parents have been ignoring me and said that I _deserved_ it. He ruined my life, how could I ever forgive him for that."

Shinichi observed him as the officer cuffed him and he was ushered to the police car outside to be taken to the station as his friends looked on in shock. 

He felt a strange pain in his chest as the culprit looked down, whispering “Maybe I did deserve it.”

"Great work, Kudou." Hakuba smiled, coming up behind him. "I think they need you at the station as well."

"Yeah, I'll go. I'm sorry I couldn't meet your friend properly," he said, his eyes shifting to the man on the other side of the restaurant. 

"Don't worry about him, you can meet him later," he said, waving the other goodbye as he moved towards Kuroba.

Shinichi felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Conan holding his hands up. Shinichi smiled at the other as he picked him up, grinning when the other wrapped his arms around his shoulder and snuggled into him. This was the part when Shinichi always felt the happiest that he had Conan by his side.

He went to the exit when something made him stop. He turned his head to look at Conan and saw the daemon looking behind him. Shinichi looked back and was pleasantly surprised to see that Kuroba was there, staring back at them. Shinichi smiled at the magician before waving at him, his heart soaring when even the dove lifted her wings. Giggling when even Conan did the same knowing the magician couldn't see him; the other waved back and gave him a smile, a sweet thing which shined all around him, somehow lifting the weight that had fallen since the incident. 

With his shoulders feeling lighter than before, Shinichi walked out of the restaurant. 

Missing how Conan and Kaito continued to look at _each other_.

*

“Kudou-kun, done filling the reports?” Megure asked, as he wrapped his scarf around him. “It’s getting dark out, you should go home soon.”

“I’ll be done soon, Inspector. Just a bit left and then I’ll leave,” Shinichi smiled, waving the pen in front of him to emphasis. Megure laughed and bid him goodbye. Silence settled in the room as the other left, leaving him alone in the room. Shinichi joted out his deduction and filled all the details before sighing. When he was younger and making his name as a famous high school detective, at least he didn't have to fill reports. Maybe that's why Satou-san was always behind him and told him to fill all the reports. She was definitely enjoying her status as his senior.

Shinichi stretched in his seat as he finished the report, turning his head around to get rid of the small crick. He quickly puts his stuff away, putting on his own scarf before moving towards the couch. A smile flitted on his face as he looked down at Conan sleeping there, probably tired after playing with the other ghosts. He decided against waking him up, instead slowly pulling him in his arms, so his head rested against his shoulder. 

As he walks out of the building, smiling at the others still loitering around, he moves towards his own apartment. Shinichi didn’t want to live with his parents forever, and at 25 an apartment near the MPD seemed like the best choice. He never regretted his decision, especially now when he was going home so late. 

Shinichi shifts Conan in his arms to become more comfortable as he walks. Looking at the daemon reminded him of the case today. He remembers his classmates being bullied because of not having a daemon, but Shinichi thinks today he finally got to understand what it meant. 

To him, it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t like he could see other daemons other than his own, and he was happy with Conan. Shinchi knew the other had been with him for as long as he could remember; the other looked exactly the same as he had when he was three years old. He smiled when he remembered how sulky the little one was when Shinichi had grown taller than him and had started calling him _the little one_. A name which the other used to use when he was taller than Shinichi.

Conan, the name that Shinichi had given him when he had expressed how he liked it better that his ghost be named after his favourite author rather than being named _Shinigami_. Shinichi hadn’t liked the meaning at first, not believing that he could bring so much death in this world when all he had wanted to do was save everyone. His view had changed when his dad asked him about it, the soft, understanding stare making him spill his heart out.

_“Shinichi, I don’t know what Conan looks like but I’m sure the reason why he is the Shinigami and why he’s your daemon is because he knows you will be there to bring justice to every death you stumble across. I think you give those deaths peace, making sure that they are happy wherever they are.”_

He still didn’t like calling Conan that but he was happy that the other was with him, a solid support whenever he felt drained by all the cases. Shinichi enjoyed talking to the other in the privacy of his mind, knowing the other could feel what he was feeling as well. The closer they are, the more they can understand each others’ emotions.

The ghosts were like that, helping their human in any way they could. Conan helped him with cases while his mother’s ghost helped improve her acting. His mother’s daemon was in the form of a baby tiger, which surprised no one. Surprisingly, Conan and Neko-chan got along quite well.

Not everyone had a daemon or ghost, some people -like his father- had magic. Strong and small magic, ranging from the ability to move things using his mind to making coffee out of thin air. Some people had none, they lived their life as normal humans without any daemon hanging off them or a secret in their palms. Shinichi knew some weren’t human at all, those who lived for years or could transform into creatures. There were special laws laid down in order to both protect these people and protect people from them in case of any incident.

Even though more than half the population didn’t have ghosts, there was still some discrimination against them which showed. Growing up, Shinichi had always been confused because of that, until his dad had told him about what people said behind his back when he was young. He didn’t have a daemon but he was a powerful magic user. The others knew about him not having a daemon but didn’t know about his magic. Shinichi had deadpanned as his dad had laughed when he recounted all the pranks he had played on them; they without having a clue on what was going on.

Shinichi exhaled, shifting Conan to his left arm as he reached his flat. Opening the door, he dropped his keys on the table before closing the door.

*

The next time Shinichi saw Kuroba Kaito, it was at one of his own shows. Kazuha and Heiji had dragged Ran and him towards the theatre where the show was being held with no warning.

Shinichi had been having his morning coffee at Poirot with Ran when the two Osakan had barged into the cafe going on and on about the world famous magician and how Kazuha had been able to pull some strings to get them seats to his sold out show.

Within an hour, the four of them were seated in the dim theatre. Heiji talked about how many cases they’ve had this past month while Kazuha showed Ran all the charms she had made. Shinichi laughed when Heiji sulked when the Tokyo MPD’s Inspector had more cases than Osaka’s.

Suddenly the lights went out as the stage lit up, the crowd cheering. 

“Man this guy is really famous, look at those people screaming,” Heiji signed, for him magic tricks were only that, tricks. Shinichi nodded, feeling the same way. 

Shinichi grunted when Ran elbowed him, her sign to tell him to shut up and watch. He focused on the show, planning on finding out all the tricks the magician used, not wanting to anger Ran more. That would figuratively and literally be hell for Shinichi.

As the inspectors focused more on the show, the more confused they got. Some tricks were simple and easy to figure out, while some were...not so easy. Shinichi and Heiji kept whispering their deductions to each other, making sure the girls couldn’t hear them. 

They didn’t want a repeat of the last time that happened.

“Oi, Kudou. How do you think the guy did that?” Heiji asked, his brows furrowed as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Dammit, I need to see that one again,” Shinichi frowned. Kuroba really lived up to his title.

Shinichi opened his mouth to discuss the next trick before his eyes caught onto a bit of flash from the top of the hall. He turned his head to look at it, his eyes widening when the thing- a dove- leapt out of where it was standing to mix into the flock of birds circling around Kuroba. Shinichi watched as that one shone a bit brighter than the others; looking as if it was tinted silver instead. The dove swirled and moved around the other birds with ease, not once disturbing them. Shinichi gawked at the display.

“He really knows how to train those birds,” Shinichi whispered, unable to take his eyes off the one. He didn’t know how, but he was sure it was the same dove as the one from the restaurant which was nestled in his hair.

“Hmm?” Heiji said, “Oh yeah, they are pretty good.”

“That particular one which was swirling around the others is better than them though,” Shinchi continued, feeling the familiar small pin pricks at the back of his neck. There was something which he was missing, something that didn’t quite fit the puzzle.

“What are you talking about, Kudou? There ain’t no bird like that,” Heiji frowned, giving him a look. 

Shinichi’s eyes widened when he heard that before controlling his expression before Heiji could ask. Damn, he really wished Conan was here; the other would surely know what was happening. The Inspectors’ hand rose up to his chin, his fingers wrapped around him as he thought about what this meant. He was sure about what he saw and Heiji had a keen eye to spot irregularities so it didn’t make sense that he did not notice the dove. The piece of the puzzle was hidden and Shinichi wasn’t the biggest fan of Sherlock Holmes for nothing. He will solve the puzzle. 

“Oi Kudou,” Heiji grunted, shaking the other by his shoulder, “What are you thinking about, you idiot? The show is over.” 

Shinichi blinked, noticing how the people surrounding them were slowly standing and the stage was clear of any _weird_ doves and a Magician.

“Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about the tricks Kuroba has used,” Shinichi smiled, waving off the worry which was laced over Ran’s eyes.

“Well if that is done, let us go and eat something! I’m super hungry,” Kazuha chirped, patting her stomach.

*

When Shinichi finally _-finally-_ gets to talk to the famous magician, it is at 7am in a small cafe near the MPD, with Shinichi half delirious from a night of stakeout due to this _damn_ criminal who keeps on switching places. He has to be back at the station in an hour and he was glad he had made good friends with the cafe owner (read: he saved him from being falsely accused of a murder) to know that the other would allow him to occupy a seat to crash in for the next hour.

He hated to admit that he didn’t notice the other joining him in the line until the other leaned a bit forward, almost invading his personal space. He turned around to ask the person to back off when his eyes caught onto the wide grin- too wide for 7am- of the world renowned magician.

“It is you!” Kuroba exclaimed, “You’re Kudou Shinichi right? The one the idiot Hakuba wanted me to meet?”

Shinichi raised his eyes at the comment, fighting the urge to take a step back since the magician was still invading his space. Though this time, Shinichi knew it was for another reason which he wasn’t quite ready to admit.

“Kuroba Kaito-san?” Shinichi asked, bowing his head.

“Yeah that’s me!” Kuroba grinned, casually motioning to the Inspector to move ahead as the line moved. “I noticed you came to my show. What did the famous detective think about it?” 

Shinichi’s eyes narrowed at the smirk adorning his face, knowing the other was fishing for compliments. For a second, Shinichi thought about brushing it off and giving a half hearted reply but the thought of potentially ruining Kuroba’s mood didn’t really sit well with him. 

“It was quite good, surprisingly. Better than other magician’s for sure,” Shinichi said, going ahead with the truth. He paused when he noticed the grin on his face and the spark in his eyes, and hastily continued. “But some tricks were quite easy to decode.”

“That means some weren’t,” Kuroba shrugged, the grin still on his face. 

Shinichi looked forward, not wanting to stare at that smile for any longer. As if luck was finally on his side, it was Shinichi’s turn to order. He paid for his order, turning behind to say goodbye when his words got caught in his throat when Kuroba spoke. 

“By the way, who was the little guy you brought with you the last time?” Kuroba lightly asked, his tone brimming with curiosity as he moved to place his order. Shinichi stared at the other with narrowed eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as the final puzzle piece settled. 

Kuroba looked at him, raising his eyes in a question. Shinichi took a deep breath, wondering if he had the energy to go forward with this.

“Would you like to sit with me, Kuroba-san?”

*

Shinichi stumbled into his bed, jostling the sleepy Conan who just grunted. He stared up at his ceiling, wondering about the conversation he had had with the magician which had ended with more questions than before and a new contact saved in his phone. He turned his head to look at Conan, wondering if the other had realised when they had first seen Kuroba in the restaurant.

“What is it, Nichi?” Conan asked, his eyes still closed and voice disgruntled. 

“Did you know Kuroba Kaito could see you?” Shinichi said, straight to the point without beating around the bush. It was unnecessary with the daemon; he would find out one way or another.

“Huh?” Conan shouted, his eyes opening comically and then hurriedly sitting down on the bed.

“The guy we were supposed to meet at the restaurant, when Hakuba invited us.” Shinichi clarified, when he thought about it, it did look like the other could see Conan.

“Oh that guy, he did look towards me a lot. I just thought it was a coincidence and he was looking at you instead,” Conan said, his jaw placed on his hand, before he suddenly grinned with a sly look on his face. “I just thought he had a thing for you, Nichi.”

Shinichi sputtered, his hand immediately covering his face. He could feel his face turning redder as Conan’s glee elevated. 

“It’s nothing like that, you idiot!” Shinichi stuttered, “He was actually looking at you. Meaning he can see you, you damn Shinigami.”

“Well, that’s not possible, humans can’t see other people’s ghosts,” Conan scoffed, lying back down.

“He obviously can, since he asked me about you,” Shinichi deadpanned, ignoring the shocked shriek the other let out. “I can even see _his_ , you know? That dove sitting on his head was his daemon.”

“B-but, that has never happened before,” Conan said, a confused frown on his face. 

“Exactly, I met him today at the cafe we go to -the one near the station- and we talked. It was all going okay until he mentioned _you_. So, I asked him to sit with me.”

“Are you sure that was the only reason?”

“Shut up and let me continue.”

“Yes, sir.”

“So where was I before I was so rudely interrupted,” Shinichi glared at him, who just turned his head away. “I asked him for clarification, to know that he was mentioning you and not something else. I figured if he could see you then maybe I could also see his ghost. Remember the dove I mentioned that I saw during his show _, which Hattori couldn’t_ , and the dove at the restaurant was the same? Well, it wasn’t difficult to put two and two together.” 

He took a deep breath, figuring his daemon could piece the rest together.

“So what happened after? It must have been a pretty big shock; no one had heard about this before.” Conan asked, his gaze fixed.

“We’re meeting the coming weekend to figure it out. We’ll both do some research and see where it takes us,” Shinichi shrugged, before stretching out on the bed. The lack of sleep for the past two days and the subsequent revelation of something so major had taken a toll on him, and he was ready to forget it all till tomorrow’s coffee.

“Is it a date,” Conan said, his expression perfectly innocent with wide eyes and pouty lips.

“I’m going to throw you out, brat. No, it’s not.”

“It’s okay, Nichi. Don’t need to sound so disappointed.” 

“I’m not and you will be coming with me,” Shinichi grunted before turning away from Conan, hoping to succumb to sleep.

*

Shinichi will deny it to hell and back that he got up early and dressed well for his meetup with Kuroba. He didn’t want Conan to have more teasing material, the damn brat already had more than enough. Although him denying it didn’t stop the little one from giving him side glances throughout the walk to the restaurant they were meeting. 

“So does this mean he can speak to me as well?” Conan questioned, looking up at the sky as if it would show him all the answers.

 _‘I hope not.’_ Shinichi thought. To Conan, he just shrugged and told him not to say something stupid.

“Well I won’t say anything about this being your first date,” he snickered. 

“This isn't our first date!” Shinichi signed, tired of denying the same thing for the hundredth time.

“Ah my bad,” Conan said, looking a bit sheepish which made Shinichi raise his eyebrow, “It’s your second. The first was when you two talked in the cafe.”

The inspector groaned, not deeming that with a reply as they neared the restaurant. Shinichi smiled as his eyes met with the man standing outside the restaurant; a pretty dove sitting on his shoulder. Kuroba’s dove leapt up and towards him, flapping his wings as they stopped in front of him, staring into his eyes with their own beady ones. 

“Umm hello,” Shinichi said, a confused lilt in his voice as he stared at the dove and then behind her at Kuroba. That seemed to be what the dove was looking for as it landed on his shoulder, letting out a soft purr as it snuggled into his neck. Shinichi giggled at the feeling before letting it be. This was going off to a good start.

“Tama, you naughty dove,” Kaito groaned as he neared, looking as if he was about to become one with the wall. “I’m sorry about him.”

“It’s not an issue,” Shinichi smiled, his heart soaring. “His name is Tama?”

“Yep, like a jewel. Though I do like to call him Tamashii or Tamago depending on the mood,” he laughed, staring at the dove with an expression full of gratitude and love. It reminded him of how he looked at Conan sometimes and it tugged at his heartstrings, sending butterflies to his stomach as they flew to his heart. 

He snapped out of his when Conan coughed, knowing how the other was feeling and Shinichi blushed. Thankfully, the daemon didn’t say anything as he moved forward and introduced himself to Kuroba. The magician smiled at him and produced a rose to give to him. Shinichi laughed as Conan glared at the other before pointing out that hiding roses in the sleeve wasn’t that big of a trick. 

“He’s a detective as well, he won’t fall for those tricks,” Shinichi told the dumbfounded magician.

“Like human, like daemon huh,” Kuroba laughed, immediately changing the atmosphere. “Shall we head inside?”

As they settled into their seats, Kuroba asked him about his day and work. Soon, a smooth back and forth started between them, the magician able to keep up with the conversation and adding interesting anecdotes throughout. It was a bit different to have a conversation like this with someone. Shinichi was a man of a few words, and most of them were about work or football; so it felt a bit weird talking about random things with someone who was just a stranger some time ago.

While Conan and Tama played with each other and the other ghosts in the restaurant, they discussed what they had found out in their research as they ate.

“It wasn’t much, but I found this record on the internet about how years ago some people could see other people’s daemons as well. There weren’t many articles about it but surprisingly a researcher had written a theory about it. Although, it is after all a theory and has no proof. The dude didn’t have any people to base it off on.” Kuroba said, opening his phone to show him the article.

“Well, no one would be crazy enough to become someone’s research rat so I guess it makes sense why it is just a theory,” Shinichi chuckled, not even wanting to think about someone stuck to his side asking him way too many personal questions and scrutinizing his every move. 

He quickly scanned through the article before a line caught his eyes.

_“It might as well be that the people who can see the daemon of other people have a deep connection with the other person. Maybe they were together in their past lives and this is a way for their reincarnated self to meet each other. Maybe there's something in their_ soul _that makes it possible. There are so many possibilities of the same that it will be impossible to root out one. It…”_

Shinichi coughed, quickly reading the other parts before handing the phone back to him. He didn’t mention what he had read knowing the other had already done the same. Instead, Shinichi tried to remember what he had found out during the past week.

“Uh yeah,” he sputtered, before taking a deep breath and starting again in a more controlled tone, “I looked through various books I had on daemon. There was hardly a mention of our situation in them other than what is already mentioned in the article.” 

“Though there was this one line about it might not be as rare as we think,” Shinchi said as he suddenly remembered what he had stumbled upon last night. He continued as Kuroba motioned for him to, “Well, if the first time we had met was the last time, then you certainly would have thought that Conan was my little brother and moved on. I certainly thought that Tama was one of the doves you have since you are a magician. See, it made sense and didn’t make me question it further until you _asked_ me about Conan.” 

Shinichi smiled as the other’s face filled with understanding, “Yes exactly, people might be going on and on with their lives, noticing other people’s daemon but not _recognising_ it as one.”

“Well that is certainly interesting,” Kuroba said, shoving the last of his food into his mouth. Shinichi followed to do the same. A lull settled over them as they absorbed the information; the Inspector’s mind going haywire as he thought about what he had read.

As they both finished and paid, they moved out of the restaurant to stand in front of it as they said their goodbyes with Conan hanging off his shoulder and Tama nestled in Kuroba’s hair. 

“Kudou-kun,” Kuroba started, a hesitant smile on his face. “Maybe there was a reason we noticed each other’s ghosts.” 

He offered a red rose to him, a small blush on his face. Shinichi nodded, his head empty as it moved on its own, as his cheeks turned as red as the rose in his hands.

Maybe they would be meeting more frequently now.

*

“So how was the date with Kuroba?” the voice giggled, thoroughly enjoying teasing his best friend.

“They are not dates, Hattori,” Shinichi sighed, already dreading this conversation and wanting nothing more than to throw his phone out. Maybe Conan could make a football out of it.

“They are totally dates.”

“They aren’t!”

“Kudou, till when will you lie to yourself? They are absolutely, unconditionally, utterly, whatever-ly _dates_. This was like the fifth time you went out with him.”

“They aren’t _‘_ dates _’_. Why are you so hung up on this? We hang out like normal people do.”

“The guy kissed you before dropping you home last night. What do you call that then when normal people do it?”

“...”

“Kudou?”

“Okay, maybe they were dates.”

*

Having dates outside was hard when one was a famous detective and the other a famous magician. They bumped into fans every time they went out before stumbling upon a murder. Shinichi had started cussing Conan out more since he started dating Kuroba Kaito but even then the other just shrugged.

It was after their seventh date and fourth murder case that Shinichi started thinking about telling the other the truth about him and his daemon. After the previous case, he had started noticing how Kaito seemed to be contemplating something, often looking at Shinichi whenever he was solving a case. The inspector knew the other was smart; smart enough to figure out that something wasn’t right. A talk with Conan and some cryptic words of advice from his dad was sufficient to prepare him enough to confront Kaito about it. And out of everything, Shinichi decided to tell the other when he was over for dinner.

“Shinichi, this tastes great,” Kaito smiled, stuffing a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s from the shop at 10th street, the one with the crazy lights,” Shinichi laughed, remembering the story his mom and Ran had told him when they had visited the shop.

“We need to go there again, maybe next time.” Conan and Tama chirped in agreement. 

Shinichi stared at the other, a twinkle in his eyes. Every time he was near the other, his decision to tell the other everything made more sense. He didn’t want to be the person hiding something so important from the other, the person who had become important to him. As they finished and washed the dishes, Shinichi felt it was time to fill in the other to what was happening. 

They both settled on Shinichi’s bed, relaxing against the frame when Shinichi felt the familiar trepidation settle it. The fear of everything going horribly wrong was nagging him at the back of his head and kicked up his fight or flight response. One side told him to suck it up and tell the magician everything while the other side told him it wasn’t necessary and to do it some other day.

“Shinichi, you okay?” Kaito asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he snapped his fingers in front of him. Shinichi stared at the other, as if realising where he was and what was happening. As he looked into Kaito’s eyes he decided that he had to tell him now itself.

“Kaito, whenever we encounter a case, you get this inquisitive look. Is there something that is bothering you?” Shinichi asked, not bothering with any tact. The messy haired man looked shocked, probably not expecting Shinichi to outright ask him that.

“Well, there was something which bothered me but I can see you already know what I’ve been thinking about,” Kaito grinned. His hand landed on Shinichi’s, a much needed touch of comfort.

“About how I seem to know who the murderer always is and how I stumble upon cases so frequently?” Shinichi raised his eyebrow, wanting a confirmation to what he knew was true.

“Yes,” Kaito nodded. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I appreciate that,” Shinichi flashed him a grateful smile. “But I need to.”

The Inspector took a deep breath, arranging his thoughts before starting.

“You know my dad doesn’t have a daemon right,” Kaito nodded, wincing when he remembered the prank the other had played on him when they had visited. “Well, my mom does and dad has magic. So when I was young I thought I would have on or the other. Then Conan was there and I knew I got the daemon part.”

“There are a few things that no one really knows,” Shinichi exhaled, “Conan wasn’t called Conan. He was the Shinigami.” 

Kaito sputtered, staring wide eyed at the other, “What does that mean?”

“The rumors about me being the resident Shinigami hold some truth to it,” Shinichi laughed, remembering how it had started when he was in high school. “I wouldn’t say I bring death, but in a way I bring peace to those who died. As a kid I wasn’t really happy with it, which is when I gave him the name Conan but now I’m fine with it. I’m not letting the murderers get away with you know.” 

“Shinichi, I-” he started.

“It’s okay Kaito, you didn’t know,” Shinichi shrugged. There are only a few people in the world who did, afterall.

“Another thing happened though when I joined kindergarten,” Shinichi said, remembering the day he had met his best friend. “There was this teacher, who was planning to kidnap one of the children. It was this color which surrounded him, this dark red, black and shades of grey which circled around him.” 

Shinichi paused, taking a deep breath, looking at Kaito to see how he had his utmost attention, “I talked to my dad about it, and we eventually figured out I could see people’s guilt, remorse and extreme emotions like that. Which is how I mostly figure out who the suspect is. We didn’t really tell anyone this, since having both daemon and a magic ability is unheard of.” 

“T-that isn’t what I was expecting to be honest.” Kaito faintly laughed, “It must have been hard on you, Shinichi, especially now.”

“It was but it’s fine now, I’ve accepted it.” Shinichi smiled, squeezing the other's arm.

“Can you feel other emotions as well?” Kaito asked, looking a bit panicked now.

“A bit if I focus. Why?” 

“It’s nothing then.” Kaito laughed as Shinichi stared at the other before shrugging. 

A hush surrounded them as they both took in the conversation, Shinichi feeling light as the burden of hiding a secret lifted. They both stayed like that, their hands intertwined on Shinichi’s lap. It was when the five minute mark crossed that Shinichi started wondering if he had ruined it all. His apprehension must be visible on his face that Kaito pulled at his hand.

“Shinichi, I don’t think of you any differently than I did before. It’s a bit to take in but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you,” Kaito grinned, a small blush on this face. “I was just freaking out a bit about how you might have noticed my thoughts and emotions for you when we first met and on the dates. I didn’t want that to scare you away.” 

By the time Kaito finished, Shinichi started laughing -a full hands on belly and being unable to breathe properly- laugh.

“Kaito,” He sputtered, trying to catch his breath, “I’m sorry for laughing but that made me really happy.” Shinichi smiled, his own glee reflecting in Kaito’s eyes.

“I’m glad your feelings haven’t changed and I feel the same way.” Shinichi grinned, pulling the other towards him for a sweet kiss.

Kaito hummed against his lips, turning the kiss deeper as their lips moved together. Kaito slowly pushed Shinichi down, their lips breaking off to take in a deep breath. 

“Kaito?”

Shinichi grinned as he heard the other _hum_. The magician was too focused on the other’s mouth that he missed the glint which appeared in Shinichi’s eyes.

“Your emotions are quite strong right now.” 

Shinichi snickered as Kaito groaned, before pulling the other down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it oh god this was done in panic and last minute kinda thing so i hope it was good! Let me know about what you think!
> 
> i might someday make a whole new fic with the same AU but lmaooo lets see. 
> 
> Please leave kudous and comments! Thank you!


End file.
